zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beating Dungeons (MM)
In Majora's Mask, once you beat a dungeon, you get the remains of its boss, which never goes away even when you play the Song of Time. Playing the Oath to Order will only take you to the moon if you have all 4 remains. There are 2 cutscenes after each dungeon. Which cutscene plays first after you beat a dungeon depends on whether it's the 1st 2nd 3rd or 4th dungeon you beat and which cutscene plays second depends on which dungeon you beat. The first cutscene only plays when you beat the dungeon the first time and the second cutscene plays every time you beat it. Using the Song of Time Storage right after you get the remains skips both of those cutscenes. Here's the length of each cutscene assuming you beat the dungeons in order. The first time you go into any dungeon you have already beaten, there's a cutscene for creating a warp from the entrance of that dungeon to its boss room. From then on, all dungeons you have already beaten will have such a warp at the entrance. Also each time you beat a dungeon, its corresponding outside area will be uncursed and have Termina Field music until you play the Song of Time. Also the first time you go into Stone Tower after you already beat Stone Tower Temple in the same cycle, it will flip upside down by itself.http://www.jaytheham.com/zcw/Majora%27s_Mask_Miscellaneous_Glitches_-_Auto_Flip Effects of Woodfall uncursed area The swamp is not poisonous anymore. The big octos are gone. Koume doesn't offer you anything unless you revived her with a red potion during the current cycle. If you did revive her in the current cycle, she offers you the pictograph contest if Woodfall Temple isn't beaten and the witch shooting game if it is beaten. Also, when you beat Woodfall Temple, a bridge that goes to its back door forms and you warp to its room at the back where the Deku Princess is. The loading zone of the back door isn't even a loading zone before you beat Woodfall Temple so you can't hover into the room at the back before you beat Woodfall Temple. Note that the poisonous water in Woodfall Temple stops being poisonous when the torch in the second room is lit and not when you beat the dungeon. Also, the flowers in that poisonous water try to eat you if you're in any form but deku form but don't try to eat you in any form when the water's not poisonous. If you stand on one in goron form when the water's poisonous, it will try to eat you but die in it's failed attempt to do so and then not try to eat you anymore no matter what form you're in. Effects of Snowhead uncursed area It's not winter anymore and is now spring. Most of the snow is gone. The's now an extra path to Darmani's grave. The water isn't frozen anymore enabling you to get the chests below its surface. All ice blocks are gone. The platforms to the Lens of Truth cave are gone. The slope in Goron Village isn't too steep to climb anymore. The goron who wants the rock sirloin is gone. You can only get the frog heart piece if you rescued all 4 frogs that need rescuing in the current cycle and it's spring (one of the 5 frogs started off rescued). The big goron in goron village is willing to give you the test in the winter or the spring but there's an ice block blocking you from getting to him in the winter. The people in the hut in Mountain Village are willing to forge your sword whether it's winter or spring as long as there's no ice block over the hearth. In addition to that, the goron shop sells *10 bombs for 40 rupees in the winter and 10 rupees in the spring *10 arrows for 40 rupees in the winter and 20 rupees in the spring *red potion for 80 rupees in the winter and 50 rupees in the spring Effects of Great Bay uncursed area The guy in charge of the jumping game is now on one of the 6 small islands and there now is a pirate ship that takes you there. Also, you can freeze the water in Great Bay when the area is uncursed but not when it's cursed. You can freeze the water in Zora Cape no matter whether the area is cursed or not. Effects of Ikana uncursed area Garos can no longer be summoned. Probably no other effects.